For the Love of a Bunny
by XWalkingOnSunshineX
Summary: A sort and sweet one-shot about my favorite little bunny, Momiji!


~Hey guys it's WalkingOnSunshine and I'm sorry I haven't been on laterly. I've been totally additiced to Black Butler XD. Anywho here's a sweet little one-shot of my Fruits Basket fanfiction, For the Love of a Bunny! :)

"Truth or Dare!" Arisa asked. Me, Arisa and Hana were sleeping over at Tohru's and where playing truth or dare. Not wanting to endure another one of Arisa's horrid dares, I chose truth.  
"Hmmmm", Arisa said, stroking her chin in a philoshical fashion. "I got it! Who do you like?" She said smirking. My cheeks instantly flooded red and I looked down at my hands. "I-I do-on't wann-a answer t-that." I stuttered. I don't wanna tell them! They'd make fun of me! "Oh come on Akarui it's ok. We won't tell anyone." Tohru said comfortingly. I looked up at Tohru and she smiled warmly. "Tohru's right, Akarui, we are your friends." Hana said quietly. I looked around at everyone and a little weight lifted off my shoulders. These were my friends! I should tell them. That's what friends do! Right?  
"Promise you won't tell?" I asked finally. "Promise." Everyone said in unison. I took a deep gulp of air and just spit it out. "Momiji" After it being silent for a minute I slowly looks up. They where all giving my blank stares. "Well?" Arisa said "You gonna tell us?" "I already said it!" I exclaimed getting very embarrassed. "You have to speak up." Hana said calmly. Oh great here we go again. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I said I like Momiji." I said a little louder.  
"Awe that's adorable." Arisa said happily. "That's really sweet! Momiji's really nice." Tohru said hugging me. "You two would make a very nice couple." Hana said. I turned scarlett. "No no no I wouldn't say that!" I said quickly.  
Arisa laughed, "You two would!"  
"Its never gonna happen," i said."Momiji doesn't even know I'm alive. We've never even talked before. I'm just gonna have to live with it." I said smiling quietly.  
" I got it!" Tohru said out of nowhere, " I'll invite Momiji over tomorrow! Then you'll be able to talk!"  
I gawked at her. Why would she do all of that just for me? "Are you sure, Tohru?" I asked her. She smiled even wider, "Sure! We could play Rich Man Poor Man, too!" Arisa stood up. "Oh right! Now we're talking! Orange Top better be there!" She said excitedly. "It does seem entertaining. I'll attend as we'll." Hana chimed. I went to bed that night feeling a big mixture of amazing excitement and pure terror.

"He's here!" Arisa shouted. Those words sent electricity down my spine. I started panicking. "Great! Lets Finnish these Rice Balls." Tohru said cheerfully. I nodded and processed to pack the sweet sticky rice into artful balls. I could hear Momiji's high pitched voice dancing around the other room. "Are you ok Akarui?" Tohru asked putting her hand on my shoulder. I plastered on a nervous smile and nodded. We placed the Rice Balls in a platter and walked into the living room. Momiji, Arisa, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki were all sitting around the table. Arisa was yelling at Kyo an vise versa. Hana was shuffling the cards. And Momiji was telling Yuki some exgravigant story.  
"Rice Balls for everyone!" Tohru sang setting down the tray. Everyone dove in and muttered a thanks. I sat sandwiched in between Tohru and Hana nibbling on a Rice Ball. It was awkwardly silent for a moment. My eyes unwillingly wondered over to Momiji. I'd never seen him this up close before. Usually I'd only see him in the hallways. He had a cute sailor like hat on top of his mop of unkept blonde hair. He was wearing a light blue oversized vest type of thing over a white collared shirt. Even with a peice of rice on the corner of his mouth he still looked perfect. "Oh I almost forgot! Momiji this is My friend Akarui, Akarui, this is Momiji." I smiled nervously at him "Hi." I said quietly. He didn't even look up. He muttered "Hi" under his breath in a uncheerfull tone. My heart sank. This was way out of line for Momiji. Maybe I did something to upset him! Maybe he caught me looking at him! Maybe I'll just have to give up on this stupid dream I have of us ever being together. Disappointed, I looked down and tried to play with a price of rice through teary eyes. It seemed like right after our short introduction Momiji was back to being himself. That really hurt. I barley even payed attention had they passes out the cards and began playing. "Who's turn is it?" Kyo asked glaring at Arisa. "I'm so close to beating Yankee!" He yelled happily. "Dream on Orange Top!" Yankee snorted. "It's what's-her-face's turn." Momiji said pointing at me. That's it. He obviously don't like me the least bit. I could feel myself start to cry so I stood up quickly. "Excuse me." I said, my voice cracking. I ran out of the house and broke down on the outside stairs. I never knew that it hurt this bad when your heart breaks. He hates me! I cried into my hands wish I had never even like Momiji. I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't even bother to look up. What did it matter now?

"It's okay, let it all out." I recognized Tohru's voice and looked up. I probibly looked like a hot mess but she still smiled. "W-why do-oesnt he l-l-like me? Wha-at did I-I do?" I asked inbetween sobs. Tohru hugged me tightly. "I'm not sure what's wrong with Momiji. But I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's probibly not good with names that's all!" She said happily. "It's not just about the name part!" I shouted quietly, "it's the fact that he doesn't even seem to notice me! It's the fact that I made up the wonderful person in my head and he doesn't even look at me!" Tohru hugged me again. I finished crying and wiped my eyes. "I'll talk to him. I promise you he's a really nice. And you deserve the best."

"Momiji can I talk to you for a moment?" Tohru asked sweetly. She knew there had to be a reason behind his actions. "I'll come too!" Arisa said putting her hand on Momiji hand and shoving into the kitchen. "Hey!" Momiji shouted as he stumbled into the kitchen., "What did I do?" He asked innocently. He hopped up onto the counter and waited for the girls' reply. Tohru smiled warmly and stepped Arisa aside for a second. She quickly filled Arisa in on what had happened and the both stood in front of Momiji not sure how to explain. "Well Momiji actually you did do something wrong. But not that you were aware of it!" Tohru said quickly. Momiji looked at Tohru and Arisa with a confused look. "What?" He asked. Realizing Tohru was getting no where, Arisa spoke now. "Listen blondie, that girl in there, Akarui, she likes you a lot and you were acting like a complete and utter jerk in there! Now she's outside crying her eyes out!" She yelled in a hushed tone so they wouldn't be overheard. Momiji looked down and looked like he was thinking pretty hard. Tohru was kind if worried that Arisa had hurt his feelings but she knew its what had to be done for Akarui's sake. Momiji slowly got down from the counter and turned his back to the girls. "I'm not stupid you know. I could tell she likes me. And she is really cute and everything. But because of the-" He cut off because he realized Arisa was there and didn't wanna just spill the beans about the curse. "-because of..what I've been through and everything I know it's not a good idea to get to close to someone." Tohru and Arisa let his words sink in. "But Momiji, you have to at least give her a chance. Not everyone's the same. And I know Akarui, she'd never ever hurt anyone she loves." Tohru said.  
"And right now," Arisa added, "she needs someone. Hint hint kid." Momiji turned around and smiled "I'll try my best!" He headed outside. "Oh right look at us!" Arisa exclaimed happily. They returned back to the game beaming with happiness.

I had stopped crying by now. I rested my chin on my knees and tried to destract myself by counting the birds that flew by. I wonder what Tohru was saying to him. I hope she's not too mean to him. I had counted 7 birds when I felt someone sit down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the color blue. Momiji? But strangely I didn't even care. I just looked ahead. I heard Momiji take a deep breath "Listen Akarui, I'm sorry I was being such a jerk back there. I really am sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I'm just not use to someone liking me and I wasn't sure how to handle it. But I think you're really pretty." My cheeks flooded red and started getting nervous. He knew I liked him?! And...he called me...pretty? Suddenly all the anger I had toward the boy vanished and was replaced with the same old tangle of butterflies and nervousness. I looked up and he gave a cheeky smile. "Let's start over, ok? Hey! I'm Momiji Sohma!" He held out his hand smiling. I giggled and shook his hand "Akarui Hyut, nice to meet you."


End file.
